


Sigh No More

by BeatriceAlighieri



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Exhibitionism, Frottage, Lapdance, M/M, Mission Fic, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:54:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23170513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeatriceAlighieri/pseuds/BeatriceAlighieri
Summary: “集中，Bond先生，”Q说，鬼知道这人怎么还他妈的这么游刃有余。James已经快抵不住了，Q的下身蹭着他裤子里勃起的阴茎，淫秽的动作叫他手心冒汗，不断渗出前液，好像他才是这儿的男孩而不是Q。一丝明悟突然划过：也许Q存在的目的就是千方百计对他施以折磨。
Relationships: James Bond/Q
Kudos: 7





	Sigh No More

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ohfreckle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohfreckle/gifts).
  * A translation of [Sigh No More](https://archiveofourown.org/works/563118) by [ohfreckle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohfreckle/pseuds/ohfreckle). 



他的面前有个仓库，旧砖墙被烟气熏黑，许多地方已然破碎不堪，丝毫看不出昔日的模样。James看似闲庭信步地走近它，眼神扫过空无一人的街道，搜寻潜在的威胁。

能看到的几扇窗都装有铁栅栏，好像许久没人动过。他无法肯定，但借着昏暗的灯光看去，它们应该已经锈蚀到根本打不开的地步了。除门之外没有其他出口。

这道金属门与窗户不同，崭新锃亮，把手被替换成了指纹传感器。

彭布雷54B，晚10点，休闲着装。

就只有这个。一条无法追踪来处的短信。持有这号码的人并不多，而其本身也是无法追踪的。James向Q确认时差点被他吼了一顿，还告诉他只管扣扳机就好，思考的事儿就留给他吧。好的，James下次会尽量记住的。或许吧。多半不能。

就目前的情况，他别无选择，唯有相信这条信息来源安全。信任对他而言是个极为抽象的概念，他将匕首插进靴子，惯用的手枪也带在身上。这才是正确而熟悉的感觉，即便代价高昂——他被迫听Q喋喋不休讲了一个小时，关于哪里才是税金应有的去向。

他将拇指按上去，传感器亮起绿灯，门悄无声息地滑开了。有意思，有他指纹还没进棺材的家伙，那肯定是军情六处了。

如果他并非这样饱经沧桑、处变不惊，那么走进这里时他会惊讶的。迎接他的不是枪林弹雨，只是间光线柔和的接待室，后面某个地方传来低缓的音乐与喁喁私语。他继续朝里面走去，然后真心实意惊讶起来。

这里依然比较暗，基调以黑色为主。四面是深黑色的墙壁，由远至近看去，豪华的扶手椅和沙发散落在各处，有的独自位于角落，有的两两成对，都是纯黑的柔软皮革。他飞快扫了眼房间，顾客似乎都是男性。

就好像一个古怪的绅士俱乐部。“特别”的那种，他一边思索着，一边姿态优雅地迈进房间，客人身边围着的衣着暴露的年轻男女很能说明些什么了。其中一些看起来显然未成年。性交易，人口贩卖。不在他的业务范围之内，于是他只是缓慢地踱着步子，找寻自己今晚出现在此的理由。

专门设计的皮夹克让他得以很好的融入进来。这里的男人们也身着黑色皮衣，陷在座位里的时候就好像同它融为一体了，你只能看到银闪闪的皮带扣和膝盖上年轻的肉体。这里的共同语言只有阶级，每样事物都透着优雅与金钱的气息。

等待他那杯马提尼时，James打量起吧台后的女人，嗤笑一声。她有一种雌雄同体的美，涂着裸色的口红，头发短而乌黑，刘海整整齐齐，但无趣的表情使她只显得平庸。他得重新审视下这儿是否够得上“优雅”的评价了。

或许也可以再给这里一个机会，他半心半意的想，望着那悄然靠近的娇小黑发女孩，一对小小的乳房贴上他的胳膊，薄薄的皮质乳罩轻轻磨蹭着。

“先生，我能为您做点什么吗？”

“那你又能提供什么？”他问道，手指挑起她的下巴。

深棕色的明亮双眼与灿烂的笑容。他再努力些就能让自己相信她是个成年女人了。下腹一阵火热，又何苦检查的那么仔细呢？

这可不是他的活儿，James又提醒自己一遍。并且，他需要尽快融入人群，而上床几乎可算是出任务的必要一环了。

“您想要的任何东西。”她羞怯地朝他微笑。James对此表示怀疑，他能列出一长串清单叫她飞也似的逃离。但他依然风度翩翩，把几张从纳税人口袋里掏出来的钞票顺手塞进她的腰带。

他引着她来到一排舒适的沙发前，挑了个能纵览整个房间的位置。

“慢些来。”James告诉她，出口的声音比他预料的更短促。

内心深处他从未放松警惕，双眼依然搜寻着可能的蛛丝马迹，然而周遭的面孔无一熟识，更分辨不出信号或指引，随着时间的流逝，他的情绪逐渐变糟了。他是架训练有素的机器，如有必要可以一连等上好几天，但他需要知道等的究竟是什么。

女孩娴熟地滑上他的大腿，对他的粗鲁只是会意一笑，看来十分专业，以前多半遭受过更差的对待。她解开几粒纽扣，柔软的嘴唇在他锁骨处流连——他的阴茎也一样疲软，不管他以为自己燃起过怎样的激情，那激情也都消失殆尽了。现在就连在对面男人腿间起伏着的金发脑袋都更让他感兴趣。

他瞅着男人哼哼唧唧，脸颊淌下汗来，好像下一秒就要心脏病发作似的，听听那鼻息多不体面啊。这中年男人可能只比他大上几岁呢。他想起来Mallory不知何时说的话，这是年轻人的游戏。

“我是不是让您觉着无聊了啊？”女孩假装撅起嘴，柔声问道，睫毛扑闪着凝视他，五个月前他绝对就沦陷了，但不是今天。

“对。你现在可以走了。”他粗声粗气地说，知道诚实是摆脱这种女孩最有效的方法。

他一向正确。

他无动于衷地看她生着气离开。五年后，她要么不知魂归何处，要么看起来比实际年龄老一倍。而James不想参与其中，无论是多小的推力。

对面的男人只坚持了可笑的一会儿就缴了械。James窃笑起来，把这可怜人抛之脑后，观察起三三两两出现的人们。他们谈笑着走出更深处某个地方，音乐也正是从那儿传来的。

他旁边的沙发有了新主人。东欧人，男性。他的大脑飞快运转。肌肉发达，眼窝深陷，鹰钩鼻。

Tarkarov.

线索在这儿呢。

他的心率从零陡升至一百，清醒而警觉，却依然摆出一副无精打采、兴致缺缺的架势。

Tarkarov，恐怖分子，推断安插多名间谍以破坏国家安全。从恶意操纵股市到数名高级官员离奇身亡，每一桩事件都与他有着千丝万缕的联系，然而就目前为止，所有对他的攻击都化弭无形。他是个公众人物，将其枪杀很容易，但在此之前James得从他嘴里撬出关于破坏行动的信息来。而现在恐怕就是打入他的圈子的绝佳时机。

多年训练起了作用，他开始斟酌各种可能。相同的小爱好最适于赢取目标信任，尤其灰色地带里的。套出信息。收工。不费吹灰之力。

一个男孩侧坐在Tarkarov的大腿上，脸埋在他颈窝里。不，算不上男孩，看看这双晃来晃去的漂亮长腿吧，那是个年轻人。要是Tarkarov喜欢这种年轻玩具，他就该留下刚刚那女孩，争取找点共同话题。

男孩仿佛感受到他强烈的打量，转过头来，给了他一个挑衅的眼神。一头棕色的漂亮卷发是他最后注意到的东西——之后世界短暂地陷于静止，一秒之后缓缓旋转起来。不是什么男孩，他看着那层傲慢的面具，心里只生出这个想法。

是Q。

刹那间浮上来的恐慌让他头晕眼花，又被他无情地压制下去。Q不像是闲来无事出来卖屁股的人，但剩下的猜测又好到哪儿去呢？除去天才的脑子与卓越的才能，他就是只实验室里的小白鼠，好吧，他在两人相识的短短时间之内就成功自救了数次——比James愿意承认的要多得多。但事实是，无论他是否自愿，他都从未接受过任何实战训练。

当考虑到最后一个可能时，他的胃都翻腾起来了。只要Q想，靠着键盘与灵巧的手指，他很容易就能成为那些人中的一员。但尽管如此，他的大脑也拒绝接受这个事实。他们之间的关系根本连“朋友”的边都搭不上，但James相信Q。这理所应当，战场上他是他的双眼，是他的耳朵，他的生命维系于他手中。而目前为止，Q从未令他失望。

最终，是信任让他迈出这一步。他起身向他们走去，眼睛眨也不眨盯着Tarkarov。直觉指引他行动，凭借多年训练，他的步伐自然而然带出一种傲慢——尽管本人毫无自觉。

“你动了我的东西。”他一字一顿，冲Q打了个手势。

“是这样吗？”Tarkarov的声音低沉有礼，带着几分饶有兴味。James扬眉盯着他，几下心跳之后，竞争燃起的火花就将成为他手中的诱饵，引面前这个男人上钩。

“为什么不让Tom自己决定呢。”Tarkarov勾起冰冷的微笑。比赛开始了。

Q从男人膝盖上爬下来。傲慢的作态无缝切换成职业微笑，还抛了个媚眼过去，真实的叫人害怕。他浑身都不得劲起来，尤其是Q的手还朝他伸过来，拇指大大方方捻了捻，即便James放了4张50英镑进去也没停下。又放了两张才起作用。

“你有三十分钟。”Q告诉他，已经慢悠悠走到一张空沙发前。

James的表情险些没收住。这自大的小混蛋。

他大刺刺坐下，上下打量他面前站着的人，耐心极好地等待着。除去黑色皮裤跟松松垮垮的丝绸衬衫，他看起来还是老样子，戴着眼镜，头发乱糟糟的像个鸟窝。James哼了一声，也就是他能把皮革穿出这种味道了。但他脸上的表情却判若两人，平时一副坦然又孩子气的模样，现在则像是挑战与欲望的奇妙混合。

尽管这是另一个版本的Q，当他背过身去随音乐晃动起身体时，James还是猝不及防。起初的动作是轻柔的，之后迅速变得放肆起来，他拧着臀，画了个大大的圆圈，一瞬间James感觉世界也跟着倾斜旋转了。他把身体每个部位都利用得很好，手臂高举，背部弓成完美的弓形，屈起膝盖，碾磨着空气里无形的东西。

布满褶痕的皮革牢牢包着那紧实的屁股，他发现自己看着这一幕硬了，不由自主地发出一声绝望的呻吟。没过三分钟，Q就越过了之前那女孩没能越过的界限，轻而易举。

“停下，否则你会后悔的。”Q一步步后退，手拄着James的膝盖，屁股在他胯间挑逗地蹭了蹭，就仿佛他心中最淫秽念头的现实复刻。James咬紧牙关。和往常一样，Q不听话，反而转身贴到他胸前，探过头来，嘴唇在他下颚胡茬上落下一连串亲吻。

“配合下，”Q压着他的皮肤低语，他确信没人能听到他们。“他喜欢看。”

即使处于这种境地，他的口气仍是极其的Q，简短且直指关键。这非但没冷却James的热情，反而让这股邪火烧得更旺盛。他简直想把这男孩拆了，让他看看谁才是真正的玩家。

违背本愿他可从来不在行，于是他放任自己伸手触碰。Q的屁股细瘦紧实，甚至有骨骼支出来的小小棱角，并非女性柔软的曲线，却也有某种奇妙的相似。Tarkarov就在不远之外目不转睛盯着。James直直对上他的目光，手滑下来罩住Q半勃的阴茎，男孩口中的轻声喘息与自己下半身的压力都让他享受。

快感只维持了几秒，Q又扭回身滑下去一点，大腿内侧夹住他的腿，姿态优雅，仿佛吃饭喝水那么自然。这需要练习多少次？他这样做有多久了？他怎样说服Mallory允许他做出这种疯狂行径的？

“你在这儿工作多久了？”他压低声音，一只手扣住Q的后颈，迫他低头与他四目相对，鼻尖挨着鼻尖。

“与你无关。”他同样压低了声音说。那双眼分明闪着欲望的光芒，底下却隐隐透出一种冰冷坚硬的神情，James难以读懂。

机密。

好吧，M必须得为此付出代价，他会好好享受那一过程的。唯一比派未受训的特工出外勤更糟的就是在调查过程中对特工隐瞒重要信息。

“集中，Bond先生，”Q说，鬼知道这人怎么还他妈的这么游刃有余。James已经快抵不住了，Q的下身蹭着他裤子里勃起的阴茎，淫秽的动作叫他手心冒汗，不断渗出前液，好像他才是这儿的男孩而不是Q。

一丝明悟突然划过：也许Q存在的目的就是千方百计对他施以折磨。

“请自便。”对他说的那些话，Q只是冷冷地回了一句，薄唇稍稍勾起一点。

他继续说话，一如往常，指令简短有力，信息源源不断传递过来。James试图跟上，但很快他便忽略了那低低的声音，转而想象起那张灵巧的嘴还能干些什么。Q跪在地上会很漂亮，淡红色的嘴唇含着他的老二、唇角溢出精液会更漂亮。

该死的，他没法再干坐着任人嘲笑了。

“看在上帝的份上，闭嘴，否则我来让你闭嘴。”他说，按在他腰际的手向下滑，包住他的屁股——挺翘浑圆的叫人吃惊，刚好能填满他的手掌。他引导着Q缓慢拧臀，享受着逐渐积累起的烧灼一样的快感。随着节奏变化，Q向后倾斜，双手以James的膝盖作为支点，直到背部再次弯成优美的弓形。

“那你要怎么做呢，James？”他的声音里带着沙哑的情欲。

“你得先过来舔我的老二，”James压低了声音咆哮道，“我会把你按趴在地上，狠狠操你的小屁股，直到你求我停下来射给你。”他想说的话还有不少，可理智正迅速弃他而去，Q磨蹭他的力道越来越大，这感觉简直太他妈的完美了。

“对，”Q小声说，“就在这儿，我会趴在地上，每个人都能看到我们。”

这画面让他倒吸一口气，在裤子里射了，弄得里面一片湿漉漉。这与真正做爱时的高潮不同，没那么刺激，却绵延许久，他全身的骨头好像都软了，彻底精疲力竭。

James结束之前Q就跳了下去。他感觉有点丢脸，不过也发现Q仍然硬着。他冲他挑挑眉毛，表示非常愿意帮他解决这个小问题。

他几乎察觉不到地摇了摇头，在他脸颊上落下一个出人意料的吻。

“为了女王和国家。”Q在他耳旁低语，声音依旧沉着。这不公平，余下的快感登时消失了，他的怒气突然上升——但来得快去得也快，Q又落下一个吻，这回落在嘴唇上。他近乎温柔地抿了抿唇，沙哑的嗓音丢下一句“他在看着呢”，就转身离开了。

很难想起这是个调查，而Tarkarov还在盯着他看。一个男妓在裤子里高潮而非完成工作后就离开，显然会引人怀疑。他险些就搞砸了，让他裤裆里的玩意而非脑子做决定，但叫他变成这样的军需官拯救了这次任务。该死，他差点阴沟里翻船。

但目前为止，一切看似都很顺利。Tarkarov走过来，坐在James旁边，带着明晃晃的兴趣看着他。

“他从来没这么对过我，这个小婊子，”他有些暴躁，“你得分享分享你的窍门。”

James只是怡然自得地微笑。

“那些男孩都一样，”他慢吞吞地说，“说点漂亮话就上钩。这样以后打碎他们的过程就更甜美了。”

Tarkarov露出鲨鱼般嗜血的笑容，James知道他上钩了。他绝不希望与这种人交朋友，但愿这过程不会很长。套出信息。收工。

“Vladimir，”Tarkarov指着自己介绍，他们握手，James介绍自己为Samuel，他们心知肚明地相视一笑。

“我倒想多聊一会儿，但可惜还有生意要做，”Tarkarov同他闲聊过几句、交流了一番经验之后，找个借口离开了。“希望能尽快再见到你，我们可以再多谈谈——那些叫人愉快的事儿。”

他消失在后面的一扇小门里，James想，他就如同鳗鱼一样滑不留手，也正像它们中的佼佼者一样谨慎多疑。他有些跃跃欲试，想追进去瞧瞧会是怎样的生意，然而年龄教会他谨慎选择自己的战斗。今晚他已经大功告成。字面意义上的。

短信声响起，刚好让他分神。一个位于沃克斯豪尔的地址。James认出这就是发来第一条信息的号码，他有些忿忿，毫无心思把整个夜晚浪费在辗转伦敦各处上。他更想喝杯酒，回味Q的屁股的手感。

另一条短信适时跳进来。

30分钟。你还有未完成的工作。

真实的情况可能更好。


End file.
